Born For War
by TheCrimsonKitsune101
Summary: All he had ever known was battle. All he had ever known was how to fight for his life. He was a warrior. But when he finally walked out of one war, his father begged him to aid his extended family in another war. But it was okay. It was what he was born for after all. He was born to fight. And fight he would. Until his dying breath. Because he was Born For War.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

 **Summary: All he had ever known was battle. All he had ever known was how to fight for his life. He was a warrior. But when he finally walked out of one war, his father begged him to aid his extended family in another war. But it was okay. It was what he was born for after all. He was born to fight. And fight he would. Until his dying breath. Because he was Born For War.**

 **OC-Self Insert**

 **Pairings: Either OC/Zoe or OC/Thalia Percy/Annabeth Grover/Juniper**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Out Of One War, Into Another**

"Lieutenant Corrigan, reporting for duty sir!" A male voice proudly declared as he hid behind a wall. The male in question did not look like your average man. For one, he had very pale skin, pale as a vampire. His eyes burned yellow with intensity, and his hair was green in colour. He wore a black shirt along with a green jacket and green combat pants. Brown lace boots were on his feet, and he wore a green cap with a small badge on it on top of his head. Around his neck was a dog tag with his initials 'D.C.' His jacket and shirt had blood dripping off of them, though it was not his. On his hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves that ran along nearly halfway to his elbow. And finally, he was young. Only looking to be around 13 or 14.

In his hands was a semi-automatic AK-47 with a scope on it, the index finger of his right hand on the trigger. Hidden in the heel of his boot was his knife, which he never went anywhere without. The knife was a strange one. One half of it was regular steel- though very durable- while the other half of the blade was a strange gold which he had never encountered before he had received the blade from his father.

"Lieutenant!" The commander said in surprise as he was hid behind a wall horizontally opposite, gunfire raining against both walls as the two grit their teeth. The commander was bald, and very buff. He wore the same shirt, jacket, pants and boots as the Lieutenant did. He also wore a dog tag with the initials 'S.R' on them. He held the same gun as the Lieutenant too, except his was tinted green. His eyes were a hard blue as gunfire hailed on the walls.

"Commander!" The Lieutenant called. "I suggest a strategic retreat!"

The commander shook his head. "Denied! The war will be ending here today Lieutenant! It has been going on too long!"

Lieutenant Corrigan girt his teeth, but he was in agreement with his commander. The war had been going on for far too long. The war WOULD end today...one way or another.

The two looked at each other...before they nodded. As one, they jumped out from the walls as the gunfire stopped, and began to shoot towards the enemy together. Their opponents were charging towards them, which meant they were out of bullets., which was fortunate for the two of them, as they were the only two soldiers left for their side that hadn't retreated yet.

Soon, Lieutenant Corrigan found himself out of bullets. Cursing, he threw his gun aside and pulled his knife out of the heel of his boot as he charged. His senses seemed to sharpen as he ducked under an attempt to stab him from one of the enemy soldiers. He swept their legs out from under them with impressive speed and brought his knife down, easily slicing through their throat. Their blood gushed out, hitting his pants as blood ran down his blade and arm as well. Sparing a sad look to his latest kill, he continued to fight the enemy soldiers, not giving a single inch.

It was only when he heard a yell that he glanced away. His eyes widened. His commander lay there now, a blade in his stomach and blood pouring out both it and his mouth. His attacker had a knife through their skull as they fell to the ground, dead. Quickly stabbing his opponent in the back, he ran towards him. "COMMANDER!" he crouched down, checking his pulse, only to feel it fading.

"L-looks like...this is it..." Commander Regulus coughed, blood running down his mouth. "A...f-fine way to d-die..."

"COMMANDER!" Lieutenant Corrigan yelled. "COME ON STEVE, DON'T DIE, PLEASE!"

Steve smiled at the Lieutenant. "I-It was an honour f-fighting alongs-side you and being your f-f-friend...Damien..."

Damien swallowed, tears of anger and sorrow building in his eyes. "A-as it has been my honour to serve under you Steve...may your soul go to Elysium with your wife..."

"Yes..." he breathed. "Perhaps...try for...re...birth..." Steve's eyes lost their light as his body became limp, his life gone.

The yellow eyed Lieutenant roared in anger and sorrow and he slowly stood, glaring at the remaining 100 enemies that were charging at him with rage. His body began to glow red, a fiery red aura surrounding his form. "Come..." he said in a cold voice, picking up Steve's knife as he twirled it in his hand, his own knife in his right hand and Steve's in his left. "COME AND MEET YOUR DESTROYER!" With a roar, Damien charged towards the 100 enemies, tears flowing down his cheeks as he did so.

* * *

Damien was walking away from the battle field, his form covered in blood as he carried Steve in his arms. His yellow eyes held no emotion as a helicopter descended. Glancing at the side of it, he saw it was on his side. He waved for it to come down, and come down it did. He climbed in, laying Steve's motionless body against the wall as he did so.

"Report Lieutenant," a medic said to him.

Damien did not respond, instead going to the front of the helicopter. He grabbed the radio. "This is Lieutenant Corrigan, reporting."

"This is the President," a voice responded. "Report Lieutenant."

"The enemies final strike force has been eliminated," he spoke into the radio. "This war is over. America is victorious, Mr President." Cheering was heard on the other side of the line, and Damien let out the smallest smile.

After the cheering died down, the President spoke. "Any casualties?"

Damien nodded soberly, despite knowing the President could not see him. "Yes...I am sorry to report that Commander Regulus has passed away in battle from a stab wound. He took his enemy down with him as his final act. I have brought his body on the helicopter to be returned to the U.S for a proper burial."

There was silence for a minute. "I see...you have done your country proud Lieutenant. Rest easy."

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Damien asked.

"Permission granted," the President said immediately.

"I would like to request that- in honour of his services to the army and to the United States- Commander Steve Regulus be given the Medal Of Honour," Damien said in a serious tone.

There was silence for a minute again for a moment before the President spoke again. "Request granted, Lieutenant Corrigan. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir..." Damien took a deep breath as he looked back to the bloody battlefield...the bloody battlefield _he_ had created. "I have been in the army since I was 5. I am now 13...no 14 now...I formally request to leave the army, Mr President."

Once more, there was silence, though this one was far longer than before. Finally, the President spoke. "Request granted, Lieutenant Corrigan. Effectively immediately, you are released from your services to the army. Walk with your head held tall Lieutenant. You have done your country proud, and you shall always be remembered."

"Thank you sir," Damien said as he finally hung up the radio. He walked to Steve's corpse as he placed a rather large golden coin under his tongue. He gave his long time friend one final look as his body was put in a large black bag. "Goodbye Steve...may Lord Hades send you to Elysium..." he leaned against the side of the helicopter as he strapped in, before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Damien walked out of the airport, taking a deep breath as he did so. He was still dressed in his green army clothing, though it was all clean now. He still carried his knife in the heel of his boot, since he was always cautious. On the breast pocket of his jacket was a medal. A medal he wore with honour and pride. The Medal of Honour. His gaze softened as he looked over New York. "Manhattan...it's been so long..."

He began to walk down the street, before he felt a gush of wind blow past him. Glancing back, he saw a man wearing a biker jacket and sunglasses standing there. "Oh. Hey dad."

'Dad' smirked. "Hey kiddo. Congratulations are in order I see. The Medal of Honour. I am proud of you."

"Thanks Dad," Damien said with a small smile.

"How was war?" his father asked him.

"Same as ever..." Damien said bitterly. "Fighting. I kill many people. And lost a good friend...like I have been for the past 9 years. Right now, I'm looking forward to some rest, relaxation and a life AWAY from war."

It was here that 'Dad' chuckled nervously, which made Damien's eyes narrow. His father was the Greek God of War; Ares. If he was chuckling nervously... "Yeah about that," Ares said. "I...look I will deny I ever said this if you mention it, but please son...my family desperately needs your help in this war son, and I beg you to help us..."

Damien's eyes narrowed. "Are you kidding me?" he whispered, only for Ares to shake his head negatively. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NINE YEARS DAD! NINE FUCKING YEARS I SERVED IN THE ARMY, KILLING MEN AND WOMEN, TEARING APART FAMILY'S FOR THE SAKE OF AMERICA, FOR THE SAKE OF THE WEST! AND NOW- WHEN I CAN FINALLY START A LIFE OF PEACE- YOU TRY AND PUSH ME INTO ANOTHER WAR?!"

Ares nodded. "And believe me kiddo...I'm more sorry than you can ever imagine," and by his voice, Damien knew he wasn't lying. While Ares may have loved battle...even he did not approve of Damien being forced into the army at 5 years old. Ares took off his sunglasses and his eyes of miniature suns met Damien's yellow eyes, burning with equal intensity. "All I ask you son, is to help us in this war. One final battle. I swear on the River Styx that- after you have done this- I will only ask of you to enter a war if I believe we have no other hope." Thunder boomed in the sky, despite there being no clouds.

Damien's eyes narrowed again, but this time he sighed. Looking around, he sighed before he saluted. "Where am I being deployed to?"

The War god grinned in thanks. "Apollo told me a quest will be getting issued soon," he said to his son, a wicked gleam in his eye. "And tomorrow, it will be the Hunters of Artemis- I'm sure you'll remember them from your last encounter 7 years ago- VS the entire camp. What I want is for you to show your strength in the Capture The Flag game, and I'll pull in a favour with Apollo to 'suggest' to the oracle to give you the quest. That will be the first step in the war."

"I understand father," Damien said. "I will not let you down."

Ares saw his determined eyes, and grinned. He flicked his hand and Damien vanished. "Silly child..." he looked towards the sky.

"You could never let me down..."

* * *

When Damien's eyes next opened, he was standing at the bottom of a hill...facing down the Minotaur, a Hydra, the Chimera, 3 Empousa, and 4 Dracanae. "Oh my..." Damien said as a small grin began to come to his lips. "Such famous monsters...all for little old me?" A pair of guns materialized in his hands as he shot a golden coloured bullet through the skull of an unsuspecting Dracanae, the monster dissolving into gold dust instantly.

"HE REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE!" He yelled in excitement as he ran towards the Minotaur. It bellowed and swung it's axe- a blade in the shape of a Greek Omega- directly at his head, while the Hydra lashed out at him. He fell to his knees and leaned back as he slid past the axe and narrowly avoided a bite from the Hydra. The axe sliced off the head of the Hydra, but it still left the Minotaur surprised.

He was about to put a bullet in the Minotaur, but was forced to back flip away when the Chimera tried to claw him from behind. The tail-snaked monster's claws sunk into the chest of the Minotaur, making it bellow in pain. Glancing out the corner of his eye, he saw the Empousa moving towards where he was starting to land. The guns shimmered out of reality as he now held a 6 foot long black scythe with a golden metal as the blade.

Slicing off the head of one Empousa, another screamed as she charged in to avenge her sister. But the Reaper of Death would not be harmed so easily. He easily dodged the Empousa's attempt to claw him, and grabbed her skull before slamming it into his knee. She fell back with a bloody- though healing- nose as the third Empousa as well as the remaining 3 Dracanae charged in. Spinning his scythe, it changed until he was wearing a pair of black and golden gauntlets on both of his arms.

One of the Dracanae tried to impale him on it's trident, but he simply grabbed the weapon before he forced it out of the creatures hands and raised his leg, a single golden spike suddenly poking out the heel of his boot. Bringing it down on the Dracanae's head, it dissolved into dust as the Hydra- now with 2 heads- tried to bite him while the remaining Empousa and Dracanae tried to claw or skewer him.

Damien spoke in Greek. "σούβλα (Skewer)." He thrust his first forward as his fist easily slid through the third Dracanae's armour like butter and he punched through it. Before it dissolved into dust, he tossed it towards the Hydra's mouths, which chomped and ate it's fellow monster. Grabbing the skulls of the two lesser monsters, he smashed them together- inadvertently making them kiss- before his gauntlets were a Scythe once more, which he used to cut off their heads.

Putting the scythe on his shoulders, he looked towards the Minotaur, Chimera, and Hydra. All of which did not look happy. "Πάμε (Let's go)," he spoke once more in Greek. "Ελάτε σε μια ταχεία θάνατο (Come to a swift death)." That was all the invitation the monsters needed as they charged, Damien charging in with his scythe as well.

He ducked below the Chimera as it pounced at it. It's snake tail lashed out, trying to bite him, but he caught it by the neck and cut it off with his scythe. The Chimera was not happy about this and charged in again, trying to take a bite out of him. Glancing back, Damien smirked. He rolled to the side as the Minotaur swung it's axe down and it swung straight through the Chimera, causing it to turn into golden dust. Surprised by what it had done, the Minotaur didn't even see the Scythe coming before it's head was cut off.

Jumping forwards quickly after decapitating the Minotaur, he narrowly avoided the Hydra's twin heads trying to eat him from behind. He stared it down before looking at his scythe. He whispered once more in Greek, "Κάψτε (Burn)." White hot flames began to dance along the scythe as Damien charged in once more. Rolling under it's attempt to eat him again, he slice off one of the heads. This time however, two more did not grow back as the flames on his scythe had burned the stump as he cut through.

Roaring in pain and anger, the remaining head tried to avenge it's other one. It's jaws snapped at where Damien was. But soon it's eyes crossed as it saw- standing on it's nose- was Damien, flaming scythe in hand. "Enjoy spending time in Lord Tartarus's stomach." His yellow eyes glowed evilly as he slide through the neck of the Hydra, and the head fell as it's body became limp and unmoving, before it's body turned to dust.

Damien grabbed the Hydra head and it shrunk down until it was half the size of a mouse. Pulling out a small chest from his bag, he put the head in the chest next to a strange black claw. Grabbing the snake tail of the Chimera, it shrunk down and was placed beside the head. And he finally grabbed the Minotaur's head and axe. While the head shrunk down and was placed in the chest, the axe glowed a red colour before it shrunk down into a bracelet with a Greek Omega on it, which he put on.

Closing the chest of his spoils of war, he put the chest back into his bag and grabbed his scythe. The flames disappeared and the scythe shimmered in light before it vanished, as if it had never existed at all. He looked down at the gold dust. "From dust you came..." he said solemnly as he walked up the hill and away from the scene of battle. "And to dust you have returned."

* * *

Walking past the camp's boundaries, he stared out at the valley. He didn't like it already, and he had only been there for about a minute or so. "Whatever..." he sighed. "Might as well get this shit over with." Walking down the hill, he got a few strange looks from some of the campers. Probably because they didn't recognize him. Or maybe it was his military clothing.

He realized he didn't really care. Walking to the 'Big House' (probably a reference to the White house, since the house wasn't really big) he just walked right on in without a care in the world.

Sitting around a ping pong (or table tennis?) table was Chiron the centaur with his curly brown hair and beard in a wheelchair, along with the young looking Dionysus, god of wine. Chiron looked to him. "Yes?"

"Hello Chiron," he said. "It has been quite awhile since we last met."

Chiron eyed him before they widened. "Damien, my dear boy," he smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good," Damien shrugged. "Retired from the army a few days ago. Just got back to New York, when my dad said I had to help in this war...ugh..."

Dionysus looked to Damien, about to open his mouth before he spotted something on his chest. The Medal of Honour. "How long have you been fighting for you to get that medal?"

Damien looked to the wine god. "Since I was 5. I'm 14 right now, so nine years. Just finished the war. Was a Lieutenant serving under the greatest Commander- to me- in history, may his soul rest in Elysium."

The wine god nodded. "As a god- and I will deny that I ever said this- I thank you for your services to our country and the west, Lieutenant."

Chiron looked surprised, while Damien nodded. "Acknowledged. Thank you sir." Mr D simply turned back to his poker game with Chiron and 2 other satyrs.

"You shall be staying in Cabin 5?" Chiron asked, and was mildly surprised when Damien actually nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Gonna have to meet my siblings sooner or later." He turned. "See ya horse man. And yeah, I remember my way around the camp," he walked out of the big house, his yellow eyes showing annoyance in them as he walked out.

"What an interesting lad," Mr D said amused as he dealt out a new hand for everyone at the table.

"Interesting indeed, Mr D," Chiron said with mirth. "Interesting indeed..."

* * *

Walking through the camp once more, Damien walked by the basketball court and saw a scene that mildly amused him. He saw his brothers and sisters from Cabin 5 arguing with the Hunters, and it looked like a fight was about to break out. As much as he wanted to let it happen, he knew his siblings would lose.

With a sigh, he walked over and stood between the two. "Break it up," he told them and looked to his brothers and sisters. "Save it for Capture The Flag," he told them. They didn't know who he was, but they grumbled in agreement. Then he looked to the Hunters. "Honestly, I thought maybe you'd learn not to piss off everyone you see. I guess that's just wistful thinking from the virgin express."

Snickers were heard from the Ares cabin as the hunters glared at him. "And who doest thou think they are?" a girl with a silver tiara demanded from him.

He shrugged. "Not like it matters to you who I am, just another camper..." he glared at them here. "But since we're on the basketball court, and you clearly won't stop until this is settled...why don't we have a match? All of you Hunters against me."

Here, everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but the Hunters grinned. "Thou must enjoy losing," the tiara girl told him. "We accept."

Nodding, he turned and walked towards the Ares campers. "Off the field."

One of the older campers walked up to him. "And why should we listen to you?"

Glaring at him, Damien gestured to his Medal of Honour. "I swear on the River Styx I earned this medal." Thunder boomed in the sky and the Ares cabin paled. "I may be young, but I have way more experience in fighting than any of you do. If you know what's good for you, then you will get off the court and let me face them."

Without complaint, the Ares cabin walked away, though they now looked at him with respect. To get the Medal of Honour at such an age was nothing to laugh at. And the kid seemed strong...not that it would help against the Hunters. But at least it would teach him a lesson if he lost.

Damien shrugged off his jacket as people gathered around, tossing it to his hoop. "You don't mind if I start with the ball do you?" he called out. The Hunters- feeling confident- had no problem with it and tossed him the ball. He caught it and began to bounce it before frowning at it. He tossed it aside. "Someone get a new ball. This one sucks."

Looking surprised, a camper did just that and tossed him a new ball, which he once more bounced. "Alright, this one is tolerable..." Damien looked to the Hunters. "First to 5 baskets wins," he told them, and the Hunters just grinned cockily.

Taking a deep breath, Damien delved into his mind as what appeared to be a large door blocked him. A door only the chosen where supposed to enter. But Damien merely laughed as he looked at the door, and forced it open through his will as he dived in.

To everyone outside of his mind, the air around Damien suddenly shifted. When Damien opened his eyes, the pupils had green wisps that seemed like electricity coming from them. "Someone call it," he called to the campers.

A random satyr walked over. "Ready? BEGIN!"

The Hunters all charged forwards...not that it really mattered. Damien began dribbling towards them, and the two met in the center. One Hunter tried to take the ball from him when suddenly something happened. Damien moved very quickly, in a strange way to everyone and...the tiara Hunter fell on her ass. "Do not think to cross me," he told her with a cold look, everyone suddenly frozen in shock. It allowed Damien to easily slide through and shoot the ball into the basket.

Turning towards the Hunters, they all looked at him, furious. "Looks like I just need 4 more baskets..." he jogged past them to his side of the court as the Hunters walked over to the ball and began to play again.

The tiara hunter once more had the ball, but Damien was there to stop her from passing him. _'Foolish boy...'_ she thought. _'He got lucky. I can just pass the ball!'_ And she went to do just that...only to find the ball had been knocked out of her hands. Looking down, everyone saw that Damien's hand was in the path of where the hunter was moving the ball, causing it to fly out of her grip.

Rushing forwards, he grabbed the ball. He was halfway down the court before he grinned, every single hunter was marking him. "Fools..." he told them as he began to jump. Raising the ball, he shot it...and it flew through the sky like an eagle. Everyone waited as the ball fell into the hoop with pin point accuracy, not hitting the back board nor the rim.

"You cannot oppose the Emperor..." he told them as the ball went into the basket. "For you are all mere insects before me..." he turned and walked to his side as all the hunters looked at him. "What are you waiting for? You've got the ball..." he gave a cruel smirk here, as the wisps of green light from his eyes make a quiet electric sound. "Come now. Or are you too afraid?"

From there, the massacre continued. Whenever a hunter managed to get past him, Damien would simply run in front of them with surprising speed and knock the ball out of their hands, before either dunking it or shooting it from a distance.

It was now just 1 basket until Damien's victory, and the Hunter's were desperate. It was as if Damien had all of them marked, they could barely move around the court without him being there.

But apparently Tyche was gracious enough to give the Hunter's one basket.

5 of the Hunter's surrounded Damien, cutting off all his routes as the Hunter's broke through and were able to score a basket. They all cheered and joined on their side...when a cold chill came over the air.

Looking over, they saw Damien walk towards the ball and pick it up with a single hand. He looked towards them and they flinched at the furious expression in his eyes. "Such cheap tricks..." he growled as he moved the hand with the ball in it back. "Will not let you beat me!" He threw the ball and it soared through the air, slamming off the backboard and into the basket. "Your 100 years too early!"


End file.
